


Sour Girl

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intimidation, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a happy girl the day that she met me.</p><p><i>Don't turn away, what are you looking at?</i><br/><i>I was so happy on the day that I met her.</i><br/><i>Say, what are you looking at?</i><br/><i>I was a superman, but looks are deceiving.</i><br/>She was a sour girl the day that she left me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Girl

Greta went with the vampire willingly to see what her father would do. To see how he’d react to the thought that his daughter had been taken by Niklaus Mikaleson. She thought it was exciting, like a vacation, strike that, an adventure. She’d play with a dangerous “man”, get her kicks, practice her magick uninhibited. And for the first couple of weeks it was just that, fun and magick and learning and practicing and flirting with danger and monsters and death, but after awhile she began to miss her old life, her family and when the magick became too much, she even began missing the restrictions her father had placed on her. The very same ones the drove her away.

 

She began to wonder if they would come for her. And Klaus, realizing this when he caught her staring out of the window one too many times, readily nipped it in the bud.

 

”Is there something you’re looking for?” He asked as he crossed the room with his hands folded behind his back.

 

He knew her need to be near others like her was deep and would consume them both if he didn’t deal with it and swiftly. He knew that she was beginning to wonder about her family and simply told her they weren’t coming from her. That he had chosen her because he could see the brokenness of her family and knew she was ripe for the picking.

 

"They aren’t coming for you." He repeated just to see the look on her face.

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Klaus." Greta spoke pleasantly, tightly.

 

"I know the look, you’ve grown tired of this and want to go back to them, but they won't have you. I know that you can feel it. If they were coming for you you would feel it, but all there is is me, Greta. I chose you because I could see what was broken there, in your family. Only certain witches can be stolen away from their covens, and you came to me willingly." He said letting his hand fall lightly down her curled hair and took pleasure at the way she trembled at his barest touch.

 

"I promise you, Greta, darling, our bond will grow before they even give you a second thought. And I am a patience man, I will wait for you .” It was a lie, Klaus had many attributes, but patience wasn’t one of them.

 

Greta kept her gaze out the window, trying not to see the reflection of him behind her in the glass. She’d played with the thought of going to Klaus in the night. He was attractive and it would spite her father. _Oh what would he think if he found he’d arrived too late to save his daughter from the beast._ But when Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, she shivered, violently, and stepped away from the window -away from him- to turn and look at him. He tilted his head, listening to the increased rate of her heart in reaction to his proximity to her, and she watched him grin as his eyes travel over her. Her lips part as she dragged in a breath to quiet her fear; and her expression -for the most part- stayed the same. _She was always good at hiding._

 

"Chin up, luv. I’ll wait for the invitation." There was a lie in his smile and something inside of her sank to her stomach as she felt a perfect weight overcome her suddenly. His eyebrows lifted in amusement before he turned and strolled away leaving her alone in the room. But within the week he was there again, under the cover of night, whispering against her ear, pressing her down beneath him. His voice was (too) soft and his hands (too) gentle as the moved over her, confusing her with both lies and truths to the point where she could no longer tell them apart.

 

"See, luv, they haven’t come for you, but I am here now." He pressed his lips to her cheek and held her as his hand moved to brush away tears she hadn’t known she’d shed. Klaus smiled once more, before bowing to drink in her sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sour Girl, by The Stone Temple Pilots  
> The lyrics are swapped.


End file.
